Aperitivos de Medianoche
by mary-loki
Summary: Draco y Hermione, al no poder conciliar el sueño, se encuentran y mantienen una conversación durante la noche en las cocinas de Hogwarts. ¿A dónde los llevará esta conversación? DM x HG . One-Shot.


**Hola! =) Bueno... aca vengo con un nuevo One Shot =P jaja espero q les guste! =) ... Siento si los personajes quedaron un poco OCC u.u**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

**One Shot**

**_Aperitivos de Medianoche_**

En la Torre de los Premios Anuales, para ser más exactos en la habitación de cierto rubio, de ojos grises, llamado Draco Malfoy, se encontraba el ya nombrado rubio en su cama, revolviéndose de a un lado a otro. Por alguna extraña razón no podía conciliar el sueño y el chico ya peleaba una batalla perdida.

El sonido de un suspiro llenó el silencio de la habitación.

La cabeza de Draco estaba llena de pensamientos. Parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Se había negado a pensar sobre todo eso, al menos por el momento. Tenía que tener su mente concentrada en sus estudios para los exámenes finales. Pero parecía que no lograría dormir ni un poco a menos que pensara sobre todo aquello que no quería.

Volvió suspirar.

No podía dormir. Lo mejor sería levantarse y _pensar_. ¿A dónde iría para hacerlo? Se preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras que llevaban hacia la Sala Común que compartía con la Premio Anual, Hermione Granger.

¡Vaya sorpresa! Pensó irónico. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? La ironía formaba parte de cada una de sus palabras.

Cuando recibió su carta a principio de año anunciándole que sería Premio Anual, había deseado, rezado, para que Granger no fuera la otra Premio Anual. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? ¡Era la bruja más inteligente de su generación! Por supuesto que sería Premio Anual.

Pero al final no todo había sido como él había pensado. Él había creído que durante todo el año estarían peleándose como perros y gatos – aunque él ya no la odiaba, solo le disgustaba, bueno al menos a principio de año. Increíblemente, eso no había pasado. Solo habían peleado durante la primera semana en Hogwarts, pero luego realizaron una tregua.

Fue a partir de ese momento que él comenzó a notar a la verdadera y nueva Hermione. Había cambiado bastante durante el verano pasado. Su cabello antes incontrolable y similar a la melena de un león, ahora caía por su espalda hasta su cintura en suaves y bien formados rulos. Había dejado de usar ropas dos veces su talla y ahora usaba ropa más… entallada. Ella no tenía que envidiarle nada a ninguna de las chicas del colegio.

Aunque le había costado admitirlo, Hermione tenía un cuerpo excelente y muy bien formado. ¿Cómo nunca antes lo había notado? Ah, claro, por su ropa holgada y además porque la odiaba a muerte.

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente. No podía creer todas las veces que la había llamado Sangre Sucia, ratón de biblioteca, dientes de castor – aunque eso ya no se lo pudo decir desde 4º año – y muchos otros apodos.

Decidió dejar de pensar por un rato. Ya lo haría una vez llegara a su destino –el cual había decidido hacía unos minutos. Sintió su estómago rugir. Tenía hambre. Bueno, ya le pediría a alguno de los Elfos que le hiciera algo de comer.

Llegó a su destino. El castillo estaba completamente oscuro y en silencio. Seguramente lo únicos despiertos eran Filch y la Sra. Norris. Tenía que tener cuidado con ellos, pero ahora que había llegado a las cocinas de Hogwarts no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Hizo cosquillas a la pera del retrato y la entrada a la cocina se abrió y él se adentró. Allí se encontraban montones de Elfos, yendo de acá para allá, preparando diferentes comidas y aperitivos. ¿Es que acaso nunca dormían? Sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

Un Elfo bastante familiar se le acercó a él. Llevaba puestos en la cabeza y manos, varios gorros y guantes tejidos. Quiso reír, pero no lo hizo. A veces los Elfos lo divertían.

-Joven Malfoy, ¿qué puede hacer Dobby por usted?- le preguntó el antiguo Elfo de su familia.

-Prepárame un sándwich de pavo y otro de jamón y queso y sírveme un vaso de jugo de calabaza, por favor Dobby- le pidió. El Elfo asintió y se puso manos a la obra. Y sí, Draco Malfoy acababa de pedir _por favor_ a un Elfo. Él siempre había sido amable con los Elfos de su casa y Hogwarts. Claro, nunca delante de su padre. Si hubiera sido así, habría sido castigado severamente en varias ocasiones y la verdad no habría soportado tener otra razón para ser castigado. Los castigos que había sufrido de niño ya habían sido suficientes.

Se acercó a una de las mesas de la cocina y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver allí a la mismísima Hermione Granger.

Parecía que estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, ya que no había notado su presencia. Decidió sentarse delante de ella y fue recién en ese momento que ella notó su presencia.

Lo miró sorprendida y el dejó aparecer en su rostro una sonrisa ladina.

-Hola, Hermione- la saludó. Sí, la había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido, Granger, o por algún otro apodo. Ya había mencionado la tregua ¿no? Bueno, esa tregua los había llevado a llamarse por sus nombres de pila y hasta los había hecho… amigos. Sí, damas y caballeros, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Sangre Pura, supuesto Mortífago – cosa que nunca había sido – había entablado amistad con Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Hija de Muggles, Heroína en la guerra contra Voldemort. Increíble ¿no? Eso también había pensado al principio.

-H-hola, Draco- preguntó aún sorprendida por su presencia. Él roló sus ojos.

-Ya deja de estar tan sorprendida- le reclamó. Ella se sonrojó levemente y asintió.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tan tarde?- preguntó con curiosidad. Él tenía razones, preocupaciones, para estar allí, pero ¿y ella? No creía que ella tuviera alguna preocupación ¿o si?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte- evitó su pregunta.

-Pero yo pregunté primero- le contradijo con una sonrisa. Ella tan solo suspiró.

Posó su vista sobre los labios de la chica. Eran tan… perfectos. Rosados, levemente rellenos, suaves, cálidos – o eso suponía él. Des hacía un par de meses que quería probar aquellos labios. Quería saber qué se sentía tenerlo sobre los de él, saborearlos, pero sabía que nunca podría hacerlo. ¡Qué suerte tenían los que los probaron! Krum y Weasley. Por lo menos él sabía que había estado con ellos. No sabía si en los veranos que pasaba con su familia había tenido algún tipo de relación. Y no quería pensarlo, porque si lo hacía sentía una punzada en su interior, una punzada de celos. Sí, él se sentía atraído por Hermione, hasta había admitido gustarle, pero solo un poco eh. Sí, sí, solo un poco.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su voz.

-No podía dormir y tenía hambre- respondió a su pregunta.- ¿y tú?- inquirió.

-Lo mismo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasaron otro minuto en silencio. En eso, el sándwich y jugo de Draco habían aparecido frente a él. El hambre volvió a atacarlo y el atacó la comida. Estaba realmente hambriento. Al parecer su decisión de no cenar no había sido muy buena.

En un minuto ya estaba terminándose el sándwich de pavo y se había tomado la mitad de su jugo de calabaza. Hermione lo miraba con expresión divertida.

-¿Hambriento, Draco?- preguntó con burla. Él le sonrió y ella se sonrojó. Él la miró un tanto extrañado. No era la primera vez que se sonrojaba por él y la verdad no entendía por qué. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

-Mucho- le respondió y siguió comiendo. Ella rió en voz baja.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los cuales Draco ya había terminado su comida. Lo había comido todo con bastante rapidez, pero a la vez elegancia. Era algo que solo él podía hacer y estaba orgulloso de eso.

Hermione recién iba por la mitad de su gran porción de tarta de calabaza – lo había pedido hacía unos minutos.

Se quedó mirándola. A pesar de estar en pijamas – camiseta de tirantes lila y shorts violeta – se veía muy linda con su cabello recogido en una coleta baja con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro. Suspiró. Ojalá pudiera tenerla para él, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Ella no sentía lo mismo por él que él por ella.

Decidió volver a romper aquel silencio.

-¿Por qué no podías dormir?- le preguntó. Sabía que no le contestaría. Que fueran amigos no quería decir que se tuvieran la suficiente confianza como para contarse sus problemas. Pero bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿no?

Para su sorpresa, ella le respondió con voz cansina.

-Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, la guerra, mis padres, los exámenes finales, Ronald, muchas cosas- respondió con un suspiro. Él la miró sorprendido. Le había respondido su pregunta.

-Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte- comenzó a decir y ella lo miró expectante- la guerra ha terminado, ganamos, tus padres están a salvo, no tienes que preocuparte por ellos, los exámenes finales son pan comido para ti, ¡vamos Hermione, era la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación!- le dijo y ella se sonrojó. Él sonrió. No solía recibir muchos halagos de su parte ¿no? Bueno, al vez comenzaría a dárselos más seguido- y por lo de Weasley, ¿por qué seguir preocupándose por un idiota como él? ¿no habían terminado ya? ¿no fuiste tú la que acabó su relación? Si lo hiciste es porque ya no sientes nada por esa comadreja- al decir esto, Hermione frunció el ceño, pero él la ignoró y continuó- y si no se trata de eso, entonces es que Weasley te está molestando de alguna manera- finalizó.

Hermione lo escuchó con atención. Tenía razón en algo, pero aún seguía preocupada. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-La guerra habrá terminado, pero aún hay algunos Mortífagos sueltos que han logrado escapar de los Aurors y por eso, mis padres aun corren peligro, porque yo al ser mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, del El Elegido, también soy blanco de sus ataques y mis padres también, por eso estoy preocupada y por los exámenes, no importa que sea la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, aun sigo sintiendo nervios, todavía hay posibilidades que cometa algún o algunos errores y eso me aterra- dijo y tomó un respiro. Segundos después continuó.- y por lo de Ronald, tienes razón, ya no siento nada por él, y no me molesta en nada sus conquistas, pero al parecer él aún siente algo por mi y me pide, cada semana más o menos, que volvamos a intentarlo, y eso me molesta y cansa, además que hace más difícil que continuemos con nuestra amistad- finalizó.

Draco prestó atención a cada una de sus palabras. Y él creía que Hermione no podía tener ninguna preocupación. Estaba equivocado, sí podía tenerlas. Pensó en Weasley. Si ese idiota no dejaba de molestarla, se las vería con él y lo decía en serio. No le importaba si lo que sentía por Hermione quedaba expuesto. Él haría que Weasley la dejara en paz.

-Y dime ¡por qué no podìas dormir tú?- preguntó Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, yo también tengo algunas preocupaciones, la guerra, mi madre, principalmente, mi padre, los exámenes- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Bueno, como tú me has dicho, la guerra ha terminado, no hay nada de que preocuparse, tu madre está a salvo y Harry retiró todos los cargos ejercidos hacia ella, porque ella jamás quiso se parte de todo esto, solo lo había hecho para protegerte, además fue comprobado con Veritaserum ¿no? ¿Entonces de qué te preocupas?, tu padre, bueno, no quiero ser cruel y ya sé que era tu padre, pero era un maldito bastardo que lo único que hacía era matar gente inocente en nombre de ese maldito de Voldemort, no solo mataba gente inocente, también hacía sufrir a su familia, ha hecho que los obligaran a entrar al círculo de Voldemort, por su culpa han hecho que casi mataras al Profesor Dumbledore, así que se merecía el beso de los Dementores, y ahora el mundo está mejor sin él y por lo de los exámenes tú tampoco debes preocuparte, después de todo eres el segundo más inteligente en todo Hogwarts, claro, después de mi- dijo con tono de suficiencia falso. Quería sacarle una sonrisa y lo había logrado. Ella también sonrió.

-Tienes razón, como siempre- dijo lo último rolando los ojos y ella rió- pero eso no hace que me sienta menos preocupado por mi madre, especialmente, ella está sola en la Mansión Malfoy, su única compañía son los Elfos y los retratos de los antiguos Malfoy, su esposo a quien amó a pesar de todo, está muerto, y como dijiste, aún quedan algunos Mortífagos sueltos y mi madre es uno de sus blancos al haber traicionado a Voldemort y me preocupo mucho por ella, y aunque mi padre haya sido un maldito bastardo como dijiste, él aún era mi padre y aunque siempre estuve en contra de todo lo que hacía – pero nunca se lo dije – yo lo amaba como todo hijo ama a su padre, así que me cayó como un patada al hígado su muerte, pero entiendo que ahora el mundo está mejor sin él y que fue lo mejor y por lo de los exámenes, estoy como tú, nervioso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- siempre puede pasar algo- terminó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ya no tenían nada que decirse. Pasado unos minutos, Hermione habló.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que regresemos, si no Filch y la Sra. Norris podrían atraparnos y estaríamos en grandes problemas- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Draco asintió y ambos se levantaron.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar, Hermione se detuvo, se dio vuelta y miró fijamente a Draco. Éste la miró con una ceja enarcada. Acto seguido, sintió unos labios suaves y cálidos posarse sobre su mejilla. Se mantuvieron unos segundos así y luego Hermione se separó, sonrojada y continuó caminando.

Draco salió de su sorpresa y la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él. Quedaron unos centímetros separados. El sonrojo de Hermione se profundizó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó aún sorprendido Draco. Se había sentido tan bien tener sus labios en su mejilla. Quería que pasara de nuevo.

-Ehh… bueno… esto… un beso… ¿de agradecimiento?- respondió un tanto insegura. Ella tampoco sabía muy bien por qué había hecho eso. Solo había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo y lo hizo.

Él sonrió ladinamente. ¿Un beso de agradecimiento, eh? Bueno, tenía que devolverle el agradecimiento ¿no?

-Ah, bueno, muchas gracias- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- yo también tengo algo que darte…en agradecimiento- dijo con una mirada traviesa.

-¿Qué…- pero no pudo terminar ya que unos labios se estrellaron contra los de ella. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Draco la estaba besando! Él tenía sus ojos cerrados y había comenzado a mover sus labios sobre los de ella.

Hermione también cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese magnífico beso. Las manos de él rodearon su cintura y las de ella su cuello.

Era un beso lento, dulce y apasionado. Estaba cargado de sentimientos y sensaciones. Para Draco todo lo que sentía en ese beso era nuevo. Jamás se había sentido así. Jamás había sentido todo aquello cuando besaba a otras chicas. Nunca. Todo era completamente nuevo… y le gustaba. Quería sentir eso siempre. Y solo con Hermione. Ella tenía que ser de él y solamente de él.

El beso aumentó de intensidad. Draco la había aprisionado contra la pared. Actuaban como si no hubiera nadie allí. Como si estuvieran solo ellos dos en la cocina. ¿A quién le importaban los Elfos en ese momento? Ellos solamente se preocupaban por el beso que compartían y por estar en los brazos del otro.

Draco saboreó toda su cavidad y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Sus lenguas se unieron en una danza sin fin, intensa. Ambos suspiraban. Draco abandonó sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello. Succionó en una parte de su moreno cuello, dejando una marca. Sonrió. Había marcado su territorio, era de él y de nadie más. Volvió a besar sus labios.

Continuaron así por minutos. Las manos de Hermione se enredaron en el cabello rubio de Draco y tiraban de él. Las manos de Draco acariciaban su cintura por debajo de su remera. Finalmente, por la falta de aire se separaron, ambos jadeantes.

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente y Draco se limitó a sonreír. Había sido el mejor beso de ambos y no les importaría repetirlo.

Se separaron. Hermione miraba al suelo, avergonzada.

-Ese fue mi beso de agradecimiento- le dijo él con una sonrisa ladina. Hermione se la devolvió.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Hermione. Draco asintió. Sería lo mejor. Hermione comenzó a salir y Draco se quedó allí parado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Tuvo una idea y detuvo a Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿vendrás conmigo a la salida a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?- preguntó con confianza. Ella se detuvo, se giró hacia él, le sonrió y le dijo:

-Por supuesto, Draco- dijo y luego desapareció en una esquina.

Draco quedó allí parado, en la entrada a la cocina, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro durante varios minutos y luego con expresión triunfal, se fue a su habitación.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿les gustó o no? Espero q si xD bueno, espero q me digan qué es lo que piensan de este One Shot en un review, ¿si? Me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustó o no, si cometí algún error o lo que sea jaja. Bueno, me voy despidiendo! =)**

**Pero antes, quiero decirles algo... los que leyeron mi otro One Shot, _¡Atrapados!, _y me pidieron que lo continuara, bueno, les aviso que por el momento no va a haber continuación, por ahora va a quedar como One Shot, tal vez cuando termine mis otras historias haga continuación, pero no aseguro nada... Bueno, eso es todo... nos leemos!! =) besos, se cuidan, xauuuuu...**


End file.
